Héroe americano
by yatinga
Summary: Cuatro de Julio. Un año más se viene encima, y es momento de recordar y de pasarlo bien. Este es un pequeño paseo por la historia de Estados Unidos. RusAme y SpUk dentro.


_**Héroe Americano**_

.

.

.

¿Qué le hacía a él tan especial? Rayos, pues que era la representación terrenal del país más genial del mundo, ¿es que no es suficiente? Con tres husos horarios dentro de sus fronteras, montañas y bosques, cañones, miles de playas de arena blanca como la leche y tesoros naturales similares al árbol más grande del mundo. Y luego estaba él mismo, que era un bombón de por sí. ¿Quién no querría disfrutar de su cuerpo serrano, grande y fuerte? ¡Pero si él era un mozo muy bien hecho, así todo rubito y con esos ojazos azules enormes y vivarachos!

Para comérselo.

Y luego su actitud. Sociable en extremo, un tanto pícaro, amante de los superhéroes y las ideas estúpidas y afiliado primario con derechos especiales al Club de Fans de los Vengadores. ¿Había alguien a quién no le gustaba su carácter infantil? ¡Pues nadie, claro! Era tan resuelto y sensual que enamoraba a la gente según caminaba por la calle, vaya por Dios. Y tenía más cosas súper alucinantes, como ser el tipo que envió al hombre a la luna por primera vez, por ejemplo. Que no es moco de pavo.

Pero no nos vayamos a equivocar, ¿eh? Que el muchacho era muy modesto; nada de ir llamándose a sí mismo 'América' en vez de 'Estados Unidos', que prepotencia… Creyéndose el único de todo el maldito continente… Ejem. ¿Y lo de las guerras y todo eso? ¡Pero si no era nada bélico, que cosas más raras tenéis! Simplemente se limitaba a lanzar bombas en zonas problemáticas para promover la paz, ya se sabe, predicando con el ejemplo. Porque todos sabemos que América siempre hacía lo correcto. Siempre… Después de intentar todo lo demás.

¡Basta de bromas que él era un tío muy responsable! Tenía despistes, como cualquiera. A lo mejor un día se llevaba la PSP a alguna reunión… o jugaba con el móvil en las juntas… o dibujaba garabatos sospechosos en los documentos oficiales… o tenía la radio puesta con los cascos para escuchar el partido de béisbol del momento… e incluso la tele diminuta y portátil para no perderse el partido de rugby si había apostado fuerte por algún equipo… Lo normal. Vamos, que peor era Inglaterra, leches, que se llevaba revistas guarras al palacio de su Reina y las ojeaba en la salita (salón del tamaño de un piso medio español) de espera… Así que nos vamos callando.

Por otro lado quedan las relaciones internacionales, ¿qué se puede decir de ellas? Resumiéndolo mucho, era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que todos lo amaban con locura. Obvio, siendo que era el equivalente al salvador de la inmundicia europea y asiática (africana y del resto no, que tampoco se pueden hacer milagros), ayudándoles a librarse de toda esa miseria en la que vivían, los pobrecitos. Le debían tanto… Eh, pero sin afán de ofender, que él socorría por caridad, no por beneficio propio ni para chuparles la sangre a los pobrecitos países del viejo continente, claramente. Como si Alemania no necesitara la ayuda del héroe de vez en cuando, si de cualquier manera el rubiales fornido era el más cagueta de todos. Pero, callados todos, ¿bien? Esos son secretos de despacho presidencial, no para estarlos divulgando por aquí. América prometió no ir chismeando de las vergüenzas de Alemania bajo juramento hipocrático…

Espera, espera; ¿ese no era el juramento de los médicos? ¡Bueno! ¡Lo juró por otra cosa y punto! ¡Era un sujeto muy ocupado, caray, no es como si fuera a ser sentenciado a muerte por olvidar un dato tan nimio como ese! Ya Obama le había reñido lo suficiente por no acordarse de lo de los presupuestos de Irak… y de la inauguración de ese museo y de tal teatro en DC… y de los festivales de la mazorca de Oklahoma… y puede que también de los hospitales y edificios emblemáticos de Nueva York… y del centenario de la Toma de Zacateas… ¡Suficiente! ¡Caramba con vosotros, siempre abriendo el cajón de mierda! ¡La última vez, eh!

Si se miran las cosas y se revisa un poquito la historia americana, ¿no se lo pasa uno genial? Es decir, con los vaqueros y los indios. ¡Qué juerga! Se lo pasó como un tonto con una tiza en aquellos años llenos de polvo y de matojos del Oeste, a pistoletazo limpio e hincando el codo hora sí hora también con el chupito de whisky o de tequila… ¡o de lo que fuera! Con tal de que lo dejara chisposo y atontolinado, ¡hasta las botellas de agua oxigenada, hasta arriba de etanol puro, le valían! Fueron buenos tiempos para su jolgorio y malos para su hígado, que terminó por parecer un trapo de todo el machaque que le había estado dando, al pobre.

¡Y más de un balazo se llevó, vaya que sí! Peleando por alguna moza en sus ratos libres o marcando ganado ajeno… Bueno, eran las causas más habituales. Que nadie se asuste, ¡él era un héroe! Nada que una costura con tripa de cabra a lo vivo y un botellín de Cinco X no pudiera solucionar. ¿Alguien le ha visto el torso hoy día? ¡Ni una marca en su piel de culo de bebé! En parte, por las ventajas de ser la representación antropomórfica de un colectivo social y, si rebuscamos un poco, la acción de aquella crema hidratante para la piel que hacía milagros con su cuerpo. ¡Silencio! El nombre de esa crema también es secreto de Estado.

Pero volvamos al asunto en cuestión, que es para lo que ha sido escrito todo este rollo, para aclimataros y poneros en bandeja la sorpresa final. ¡Chan chan chán! ¡Cuatro de Julio! Esa no os la esperabais.

América (Estados Unidos de América, no me seáis relamidos… Si queréis que ponga todo el nombre, ¡pues lo pongo! ¡Vaya problema! No es como si tuviera más cosas que hacer…) vivía por y para ese día. ¡Fiesta! ¡Alcohol! ¡Mujeres borrachas y facilonas! (¡Y hombres borrachos y facilones también!) ¡Fuegos artificiales y ferias del condado teñidas en rojo, blanco y azul! Que no, que el crío se lo tomaba más en serio, carajo, que era un día muy importante.

Todas, toditas esas doscientas treinta y ocho mañanas (doscientas treinta y ocho, madre mía, como corre el tiempo cuando uno se hace la Primera Potencia Mundial), tenía sobre su escritorio una nota. Años ha, era un carta de papel mojado y sucio con un prolijo sello de cera rojo manteniéndolo cerrado (ya se sabe, los viajes en mar para la correspondencia son muy duros); hoy día, bueno, pues un cutre mensajito de texto.

Eh, pero jamás rompiendo la tradición. Todos los jodidos años era igual, con las mismas ganas de hacer daño. No podría esperar otra cosa, desde luego.

.O.O.O.

"_Hipócrita. Simplemente te has convertido en todo lo que dijiste que no serías. No te equivoques, yo no te odio. No es que lo merezcas, de cualquier manera. Yo por ti no siento nada. Sólo cometiste un error y ya es tiempo de que te arrepientas."_

"_Feliz Día de la Independencia, Estados Unidos de América."_

"_Firmado: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte."_

"_Saludos cordiales y todos los buenos deseos de parte de Su Majestad, la Reina."_

.O.O.O.

¡Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer! Si Inglaterra era un gruñón, pues más le valía cambiar de actitud, porque a él no iba a chafarle el mejor día del año, incluso más esperado que la Navidad. Tenía a personas que sí que le querían a su lado.

De hecho, debía ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Canadá y a sus hermanos y montar una súper fiesta en la playa con globos de colores y una tarta gigante con su bandera pintarrajeada encima con glaseado. Y rellenarla de chocolate. ¡O mejor, que el relleno fuera ese de los colores del arcoíris que estaba tan de moda últimamente! Era genial, tanta felicidad concentrada en siete pisos de pastel.

¡Y armaría un pedazo de guateque con toda Europa en alguna cala privada de Miami! ¡Con sus propios fuegos artificiales, vaya por Dios! ¡Y contrataría a una banda de música que tocara continuamente _'Strikes and stars' _o _'In God we trust_'! Se lo iba a pasar como un enano.

Y cuando todos hubieran caído rendidos sobre la arena, bien por la cogorza monumental, bien porque serían las tantas de la madrugada, él obligaría a Rusia a levantarse del suelo, lo llevaría al otro extremo de la playita y tendrían sexo sucio y salvaje sobre una toalla con su bandera impresa. Y Rusia, que era una puñetera caja de sorpresas, iría en pelotas a buscar la bolsa de los petardos y un mechero, infartando a Suiza de camino (porque Suiza no se dormía en casas ajenas a no ser que estuviera a salvo bajo llave en un hotel), y se sentarían los dos a ver las lucecitas y los estallidos en el cielo, uno tras otro, hasta que todas las naciones se despertaran y compartieran su alegría, volviendo a beber y a comer y a gritar como hacen las personas felices. Y él podría olvidarse por una noche de la mierda que era su vida, porque tendría al gigante ruso a su lado escuchando sus tonterías y abrazándole y confortándole por el hecho de Inglaterra no estuviera allí con él, igual que todos los putos años.

Por lo menos, esta vez estaría seguro de que su ex-tutor no se emborracharía y lloraría solo, que tenía al pobrecito de España sufriendo sus lamentos y quejas sobre lo mal hermano que había sido, lo desagradecido que se comportaba, y lo mal que gestionaba todo, que si no había aprendido nada, que le despreciaba, que le odiaba, que nunca le perdonaría y nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo, que debió haberlo visto venir y todas esas cosas de las que balbucearía Gran Bretaña, sintiéndose una mierda. Bien, España estaría allí, abrazándole y consolándole igual que haría Rusia con él, así que por este año podría dejar de sentirse tan mal por el inglés y disfrutar un poquito de su fiesta.

Más tarde, quizás al día siguiente incluso, tocarían a su timbre y se toparía cara a cara con Inglaterra y España en la puerta de su casa. El inglés se enfadaría, claro, habiendo él dejado dormir al enemigo en casa, y se lo reprocharía a grito pelado en cuanto viera a Rusia en calzones tirado en su sofá con el mando de la tele en la mano y una bandeja con dos platos de bacon y huevos en el regazo. Todo esto con el niño recién levantado, a eso de las tres de la tarde.

Inglaterra protestaría sobre lo indecoroso de la hora mientras España se descojona y obligaría a América a subir a su cuarto, ponerse unos pantalones al menos, y bajarle otros a Rusia, todo esto sin dejar de fulminar al ex-soviético con la mirada. A Rusia le daría igual y eso a América le pondría cachondo, se conocía, y se tendrían que aguantar el calentón hasta que el castellano y su rabiosa pareja se regresaran a sus respectivos países tras una comida o una cena en algún buen restaurante, de esos de traje y corbata, de los que le gustaban al inglés.

Él estaría toda la velada de juerga con España, porque vaya si era gracioso el tipo, y metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a Rusia, por muy torcida que tuviera la boca el británico y todo lo que rezongara entre dientes. Comería como un cerdo y bebería Coca-Cola aunque fuera un local de cinco estrellas, porque por mucho que digan, en todos lados tienen Coca-Cola, lo que dejaría atacado a Inglaterra, quien le estaría chillando al oído sobre los modales en la mesa durante toda la verbena con cara de desaprobación.

Se irían los cuatro a casa y agradecería de todo corazón a España por querer al inglés y soportarle, que sabía que no era una empresa fácil. Bretaña le pondría pegas al abrazo de despedida y gruñiría (vaya si le conocía) pero, justito antes de montarse en el taxi, le pegaría una voz para evitar que cerrara la puerta del porche de su casa y le lanzaría a las manos un regalo prolijamente envuelto, metiéndose corriendo al auto con la cara colorada, increpándole al conductor que arrancara mientras España se lo comía besos.

Y América sonreiría, yéndose al sofá con la caja en las manos y tirándose encima de Rusia para ver alguna película mala del Oeste que se pasarían criticando hasta que fueran las tantas, sin soltar su regalo hasta que se quedase frito y el pobrecito Rusia tuviera que subirle en brazos a su cuarto. Y, claro, Estados Unidos se despertaría, engancharía al ruso del cuello con un abrazo de oso que habría matado a cualquier otro y lanzaría a la mole eslava por encima de su cabeza hacia el colchón, donde se montaría sobre sus caderas y, de nuevo, frunjirían como bestias en celo a gritos, empotrando el cabecero de la cama de Superman contra la pared y seguramente haciendo un boquete en el muro.

Es posible que incluso se olvidara de abrir su regalo, de tan cansado y enrollado que estaría en las sábanas. Probablemente el peso del gigantesco ruso bajo él, con su cuerpo calentito y cómodo y su respiración pesada y agitada arrullándole colaboraran. Igualmente, sería alguna birria como los años anteriores, pero eso era lo de menos. Era el gesto, el hecho de que Inglaterra, por mucho que renegara, maldijera y escupiera mierda sobre él, todavía le quería, juntándolo a ese pequeño asunto de que lo sabía feliz junto al hispano, que lo confortaba. Contando también con la presencia, no la obviemos, de estar sexualmente satisfecho por obra de Rusia, que se había esmerado especialmente esa vez para tenerle contento y ufano.

Sabía que sería lo suficientemente ñoño para susurrarle al oído que le quería, fingiéndose dormir como un lirón en cuanto el tipo levantara la cabeza de su almohada de Iron-Man. ¿Y qué más quedaba? Era consciente de que la mañana siguiente se levantaría con una sensación de bienestar que pocas veces podía tener. Bajaría al salón y encontraría al ruso sonriente mirándole.

Y él estaría totalmente feliz de verle allí también.

.

.

**Ya está. En honor al pequeño americano, este fic lleva escritas justamente 2380 palabras, obviamente sin contar las bobadas que yo pongo aquí.**

**Quiero comentar y preguntar a los lectores si alguno se ha molestado o le ha gustado el SpUk que aparece, porque me ha parecido bonito poner este one-shot como un paréntesis de mi historia **_Si tú me dices ven, yo te mando a la mierda_**, que hace mucho que no la actualizo (estoy trabajando en ello, en serio). ¿Y el RusAme? ¿Ha caído bien? Espero que sí.**

**Comento y lloro de impotencia porque Himayura tiene razón: Canadá es jodidamente invisible. '¿Por qué?' os preguntaréis. Nada, nada, yo os lo cuento: Quería hacer otro one-shot para el día uno de Julio, pero se me olvidó totalmente hasta ayer, día tres. ¡Quería, de verdad! Pero no sé qué estupidez se me pasaría por la cabeza que no hice nada sobre él. Lo siento, Canadá, ya para la próxima.**

**Pues hale, no hay más que contar; pasadlo bien este veranito y, si no puedo subir muy a menudo mis historietas, lo siento, pero tengo estas vacaciones un tanto ajetreadas y me va a ser prácticamente imposible encontrar ratos libres para mí.**

**NINGÚN FIC SERÁ ABANDONADO.**

**Que no haya malas lenguas que yo no dejo a ningún niño mío tirado por el camino. Yo llego hasta el maldito final… lo que no sé es cuando. ¡Pero llegaré!**

**Nada más por comentar, personillas mundiales, solo esto:**

_Happy 4rd of July!_

**Yatinga.**


End file.
